


Nowhere to Crawl

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [25]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie needs a friend.





	Nowhere to Crawl

“Nothing will ever make sense again, Lucky. Every time it does…I just—I lose again.”  
  
Lucky had no answer for her, no magic words that would erase her pain, even though multiple individuals thought he would, called him on her behalf – even Elizabeth.  
  
“It’s all my fault, if I had been in a different spot at a different time….maybe it would’ve been me instead of Georgie or Robin.”  
  
“You know that’s not what anyone wants, what they would’ve wanted for you.”  
  
“They were better than me. It’s just me left here to make a mess. Nothing left to stop me."


End file.
